Mitad Y Mitad
by Koushizzy
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de fingir ser otra persona por alguien que te gusta? ¿incluso si tienes que cambiar de sexo? Una divertida historia de amor y humor en donde nadie es lo que parece. YAOI
1. El Cambio

Aclaro que todo lo que esté entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes en el momento. gracias.

- ¿Y entonces te irás todo el verano?-

- Sí, no puedo darle la contra a mis padres, ¿tú que harás?-

Acaba de terminar el último día de clases y la calurosa tarde da paso a las vacaciones de verano, Matt y yo caminamos como todos los días rumbo a nuestros hogares….

- ¿Recuerdas a mi tío el que tiene el restaurante?, bueno le ayudaré todas las vacaciones, de hecho yo planeaba invitarte a que trabajaras conmigo Tai, el ahorita solicita personal, pero ya veo que no puedes-

-Yo estaría encantado Matt, pero simplemente no puedo hacer nada, mis padres me obligan a acompañarlos a unas cabañas que rentaron unos tíos a la afueras de la ciudad-

-No te preocupes, igual espero que te vaya muy bien en las cabañas- me dice justo al llegar a la esquina en donde nuestros caminos se separan. – Que te vaya muy bien- me abraza.

-Igual a ti (_hueles tan rico_) cuídate mucho y suerte con tu tío-

Matt aparte de ser un excelente amigo es mi amor platónico desde la secundaria, el no tiene siquiera idea de que me gustan los hombres, pero yo sé que a él no y cada que pienso en eso me parte el corazón, aunque aún conservo la esperanza de algún día poder conquistarlo.

-Bienvenido hermano- me dice Kari al verme entrar por la puerta principal de la casa.

-Tai tenemos que decirte algo- me sorprenden mis padres por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-

-Bueno, hubo un problema con la renta de las cabañas, tu tío olvido hacer la reservación de una y ya la ocuparon-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?, ¿no iremos?-

-Más bien el que no iras serás tu, lo siento hijo, de hecho todos tus primos adolescentes tampoco irán, pero no te sientas mal, te dejaremos suficiente dinero y comida-

-Un momento, ¿Por qué si irá Kari?-

-Porque yo dormiré con las señoras, además aún soy una niña- me contesta en tono burlón.

-Salimos en una hora- remata mi padre.

El hecho de no ir a las cabañas, no es para nada decepcionante, todo lo contrario, podré quedarme aquí con Matt y además tendré la casa sola, si, me pondré como objetivo conquistar a Matt cueste lo que me cueste, le hablaré para decirle que si quiero trabajar con él y con su tío…

-¿Hola?- me contesta una voz femenina

-Ammm ¿está Matt ahí?-

-Oh si, eres tu Tai ¿verdad?, soy Sora, le agarré el teléfono a Matt y contesté por el-

-Oh! Hola Sora (_Maldita! ¿Qué haces con Matt?)_ Gusto en saludarte-

-¿Tai?, ¿qué tal amigo?, ¿aún no sales rumbo a la cabañas?- me pregunta Matt ya teniendo el teléfono.

-No, aún no…-

-Justo estaba invitando a Sora a que viniera a trabajar conmigo y con mi tío y ¿Qué crees? Aceptó, es genial ¿no crees? Además creo que pueden pasar cosas interesantes, sabes a lo que me refiero-

Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere, a Matt le atrae Sora desde hace tiempo y el que vaya a trabajar con él es la situación ideal para conquistarla. Por mi parte creo que cambié de parecer.

-Oh que bien Matt, solo te hablaba porque se me olvidó decirte que no olvides divertirte mucho (_Pero que tonto suena eso, eres un idiota Tai)_ hehe-

-Gracias amigo, igual diviértete mucho en las cabañas ¿sí?, cuídate, adiós-

Mis padres se fueron y yo decidí ir con Izzy, mi mejor amigo, a contarle mi penosa situación, a diferencia de Matt, Izzy sabe todo de mí y sabe el profundo amor que siento por el rubio.

-Ay Tai, y ¿Qué te sorprende? Tu ya sabias que a él le gusta Sora- me dice en forma de reproche.

-Pues sí, pero no creí que también la fuera a invitar a trabajar con su tío-

-¿Entonces él cree que te fuiste con tus padres a la cabañas?-

-Si, cuando supe lo de Sora ya no quise decirle nada, me va a incomodar y doler mucho estar trabajando ahí y que ellos se la pasen coqueteando todo el día y yo sin poder hacer nada-

-Pues claro y obviamente no puedes hacer nada, a como yo veo las cosas la única manera de que Matt se fije en ti es siendo mujer…-

En ese momento mi mente se iluminó, fue como si la idea hubiera estado en mi cabeza siempre y justo en ese momento un destapa corchos la hubiera dejado fluir.

-¡ESO ES!- grito repentinamente y me paro frente a Izzy.

-Me asustas Tai-

-Me convertiré en mujer, trabajaré con Matt y lo conquistaré, ¡he dicho!-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿estás loco?, HAHAHAHAHA ¿es una broma cierto?-

-No, no es broma, lo haré y tú me vas a ayudar-

-Tai, (_No puedo creer que me lo diga en serio_) eso es imposible, físicamente no pareces mujer, no es nada fácil-

-Por favor Izzy, tu eres un genio, sé que me vas a poder ayudar, por favor, hazlo por tu mejor amigo (_pondré ojos de ternura, así accederá_)-

-No puedo decirle que no a esos ojos, pero escucha Tai, ¿realmente estás consciente de lo que vas a hacer? ¿Si sabes todos los problemas que puedes ocasionar, cierto?-

-No te preocupes Izzy, no soy tan tonto como para no saber qué hacer, solo será por vacaciones-

-Está bien-

Luego de horas Izzy logró darme una peluca de cabello largo del mismo color de mi cabello, un sostén con pechos incluidos, una cinta especial y muy incómoda para que mi paquete no se note, me ayudo a depilarme el cuerpo entero, así como a maquillarme y además me ajustó un vestido y unos zapatos de su mamá.

-Wow, realmente parezco mujer-

-Te sigues viendo un poco ruda, necesitas relajarte y aprender a caminar mejor como mujer-

-Es cuestión de práctica (_eso espero_)-

-Por cierto, toma esto- Izzy me entrega un contenedor con frasquitos de cristal dentro que contienen un liquido extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Son relajadores de cuerdas vocales, tu voz aún suena como hombre, con un frasco que te tomes por día hablarás como toda una señorita, creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, lo demás depende de ti-

-Eres el mejor Izzy-

-Ya lo sé _(claro que soy el mejor_)-

-Mañana mismo iré al restaurante a pedir empleo y Matt será todo mío….-


	2. La Entrevista

-ESTUPIDO LABIAL!-

Llevo más de dos horas arreglándome para ir a solicitar empleo al restaurante del tío de Matt, el labial es el que más me ha costado trabajo pues nunca me quedan los labios como se supone que deben de quedar.

Anoche arreglé otro vestido, está vez de mi mamá para por lo menos variar en la ropa, me lo pongo y justo a las 10 am estoy listo para ir por mi conquista.

Caminando por la calle siento que todo mundo me ve, aún no me acostumbro a caminar como mujer y además mi paquete todo apretado me incomoda mucho.

-Hola señor Kioio- saludo a un vecino a lo lejos, me mira por unos 10 segundos y al final me devuelve el saludo, después de todo ¿Quién le niega el saludo a una señorita?

El liquido que me dio Izzy funciona perfecto, mi voz es como la de una mujer joven, saludo a cuanto galán veo en la calle y todos me devuelven el saludo sin siquiera conocerme. Esto me está gustando mucho.

Al llegar al restaurante lo primero que veo es al chico de mis sueños a través de la ventana preparando todo adentro para abrir, pues abren en punto de las 11, toco la puerta y se acerca rápidamente, ¿y si me reconoce? Probablemente será el mayor suceso bochornoso de mi vida.

-Buenos días señorita, aún no abrimos, pero ya casi- me dice el rubio.

-Oh no, no soy comensal, me enteré que solicitan personal y me gustaría hablar con el dueño-

-Claro, pase, mi tío es el dueño pero justo ahora está recibiendo unas cajas en la parte trasera del restaurante, si gusta esperarlo-

-Gracias Matt (_ESTUPIDO! Se supone que no sabes su nombre, no lo conoces_)-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-hehe ammm _(¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?)_ Mi primo es Tai y pues él fue el que me dijo de la vacante y me comentó que pues el chico rubio que trabajará aquí, pues sería Matt, entonces lo supuse hehe (_ufff espero que se la haya creído)-_

-Oh, Tai nunca me había hablado de alguna prima, menos de una tan atractiva como tu- me guiña el ojo

-Buenos días- sorprende una voz en la entrada, es Sora

-Buenos días Sora- responde Matt

-Buenos días- digo

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?, te me haces muy familiar- me pregunta Sora al acercarse a verme

-Es prima de Tai, yo creo que por eso- comenta Matt

-Vaya y ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunta Sora

-Tai…. _(FUCK! NO PENSÉ EN UN NOMBRE!_)…ta, me llamo Taita-

-Taita he, (_que extraño, esta chica no me da buena espina_) bueno pues yo soy Sora

-Mucho gusto Sorra, digo Sora- le sonrío lo más hipócritamente posible.

-Buenos días chicos- saluda el tío de Matt que justo acaba de entrar al área de las mesas donde estamos nosotros.

-Tío, mire le presento a Taita, ella es prima de mi amigo Tai y viene a pedir empleo-

-Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Tom Ishida y soy el dueño de este humilde restaurante, sígueme a mi oficina y podremos platicar al respecto-

-El gusto es todo mío señor Ishida-

Lo sigo hasta donde está su oficina y me siento frente a su escritorio, el señor Ishida es un adulto joven, tendrá alrededor de 32 años, es sumamente apuesto y amante del ejercicio, por lo que tiene un cuerpo de ensueño.

-Y dígame Taita, ¿tiene experiencia en restaurantes?- me pregunta

-amm en realidad no-

-Y ¿Qué cargo le gustaría desempeñar aquí?-

-Bueno, pues puedo hacer muchas cosas, el ser mesero, digo mesera se me facilitaría mucho, tengo muy buen trato con la gente-

- Se nota, verás justo ahora estoy en busca de una persona que sea líder, necesito a alguien que coordine precisamente a los meseros, no puedo darle esa tarea a Matt porque el ya se encarga de otras cosas y sería muy pesado para el-

-¿Esa persona se encargaría de acomodar los horarios de los meseros y darles tareas?

-Así es

-¿Sora y Matt son meseros?

-Sí, así como otras 5 personas.

Es perfecto, si me dan ese puesto podré arruinar el coqueteo de Matt y Sora y quedármelo solo yo.

-Quiero ese puesto-

-Bueno pues se lo tiene que ganar, no puedo dárselo así nadamás-

En ese momento me monto es su escritorio, le agarro la cara con mis manos y lo beso apasionadamente, me monto en él y me sigue el juego.

Estamos muy excitados, yo le sobo el paquete por entre la ropa y el mis senos falsos, pero esto no puede llegar muy lejos, de no ser porque mi pene está amarrado el ya se hubiera dado cuenta que no soy mujer, así que decido sacarle el pene y succionárselo lento y luego rápido hasta hacerlo "explotar" en mi boca.

-Señorita queda usted contratada como coordinadora de meseros…-


	3. Conociendo al Equipo

- ¿Taita? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿no pudiste ser más original?-

-Basta Izzy, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, me agarró desprevenida la pregunta-

-¿Y el tío? ¿También te agarró desprevenido?-

-Necesitaba que me diera el puesto y no veía otra manera más eficaz y rápida y ahora que lo tengo no dejaré que Sora se escabulla con él, Matt será todo mío, ¡lo juro!-

-Cada día estoy más convencido que estás loco Tai y qué bueno que el líquido que preparé funcione de maravilla-

-Por cierto, esto es demasiado incomodo me quitaré la cinta con la que está amarrada mi paquete-

Justo cuando me estaba levantando el vestido para poder quitarme la cinta, entra la mamá de Izzy en la habitación con algunas prendas dobladas…

-Oh! Disculpen muchachos, (_que vergüenza, pero qué bueno que el pequeño Izzy ya tiene novia, que emoción_) no sabía que tenías compañía Izzy-

-No mamá, no es lo que piensas _(¿y ahora como le explico esto?)_ lo que pasa es que…..-

-Mucho gusto señora Izumi, yo me llamo Taita y solo me estaba acomodando un poco el elástico del calzón, no es lo que piensa- pongo sonrisa como la de las promotoras que te quieren vender productos en la calle.

-El gusto es mío (_que chica tan rara, ¿porqué se habrá fijado mi Izzy en ella?)_ bueno, no los molesto más, te dejo tu ropa ya planchada cariño, cualquier cosa estoy en mi habitación, chao- sale y cierra la puerta a su paso.

-Qué vergüenza, lo que ha de pensar mi madre-

-Ay! Créeme que es mejor que piense que tienes un amorío a que sepa que me ayudaste a convertirme en la sexy señorita que soy –

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo empiezas tu labor en el restaurante?-

-Mañana mismo-

Esa noche la pasé en casa de Izzy, como Tai y no como Taita, pasamos mucho rato confeccionando el uniforme que me tengo que poner para el trabajo además de ver algunos videos en internet de cómo hacer peinados lindos para señorita y así aumentar mi atracción sexual.

-Buenos días- saludo a Matt por la mañana al llegar al restaurante

-Hola Taita, buenos días- me regresa el saludo con una bella sonrisa mientras barre el salón de mesas principal – me dijo mi tío que en cuanto llegaras te reportaras con el en su oficina-

-Gracias- le respondo y camino rumbo a la oficina del jefe.

-Taita, buenos días- me saluda el señor Ishida al llegar a su oficina.

-Buenos días Tom-

-Como hablamos ayer, una de tus obligaciones es armar los horarios de los meseros, ya conoces a Matt y a Sora, pero tengo que presentarte a los demás, ven conmigo-

Salimos de la oficina y subimos por unas escaleras al segundo piso del restaurante en donde se encontraban Sora y otros 5 chicos más.

-Chicos, les presento a su nueva coordinadora, la señorita Taita- Los 6 se ponen frente a mí y uno a uno me saluda.

-Hola yo soy Davis- me saluda un chico sonriente de cabello castaño, claro que conozco a Davis, pues jugamos juntos fútbol en la preparatoria.

-Yo soy Cody- me dice un pequeño niño con aspecto tímido, también lo conozco aunque en menor medida.

-Yo me llamo Joley- me da la mano una simpática joven que me mira con aspecto extraño.

-Yo soy Erick y el es mi gemelo Brad – me saludan unos chicos rubios idénticos que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-Y yo soy Sor…-

-Si! Claro a ti ya te conozco preciosa (_zorra_)- la interrumpo y me mira con rencor.

-Bueno pues por hoy todos trabajaran en el turno de la mañana porque cerraremos temprano, pero Taita hoy mismo les dirá sus horarios del día de mañana, ¿no es así Taita?-

-Claro que sí, no se preocupen, yo soy muy organizado… perdón organizada y estoy segura que estarán conformes con mi trabajo-

-Muy bien, bueno prepárense chicos, recuerden que abrimos a las 11-

Les sonrío y antes de ir al pequeño rincón que se me asignó para ahí hacer las labores administrativas, decido ir al baño, me meto en un compartimiento, me quito la cinta y orino como si me hubiera andado por mucho tiempo, termino y justo al querer salir del compartimiento escucho voces…

- ….viste el juego?-

-si, estuvo fatal el visitante-

-(_Maldición, me metí al baño de los hombres, pero no puedo salir así, tendré que esperar a que se vayan_)- pienso y pongo un ojo en la rendija de la puerta para encontrarme con Davis y unos de los gemelos arreglándose un poco para antes de que abra el negocio.

- hahaha si, oye por cierto Davis ¿qué opinas de la coordinadora?-

- mmm no lo sé, siento que la conozco de algún lado, pero esta buena, ¿no crees?-

- nose, yo la noté algo rara, aparte siento que se ve algo deforme-

-hahaha no seas así Brad, además se ve que es buena onda-

-sí, igual conviene llevarnos bien con ella…..-

-(_Me acaba de decir deforme este maldito mocoso, le voy a dar un mal horario por eso, como se atreve)- _y justo cuando empiezo a pensar en cosas malignas para hacerle, escucho algo que dicen que llama mi atención…

-…. Oye Brad, ¿hay tiempo, no?-

-no, no empieces Davis, el restaurante ya va a abrir-

-anda, poquito nadamás, nadie va a ver, no hay nadie aquí en el baño-

-¿y si entra alguien?-

-nadie va a entrar ya todos están en sus lugares-

-bueno poquito solamente…-

El chico rubio se arrodilla y comienza a succionar el miembro viril de Davis, por la forma en que lo hace parece no ser la primera vez en realizarlo, Davis intenta no exclamar sonidos de placer pero le resulta imposible y el rubio lo hace cada vez con más intensidad, yo me estoy excitando mucho…

-Espera…- dice de repente el castaño

-¿Qué pasa?- responde Brad

-Ven- Davis para al rubio y lo mete a uno de los compartimientos, es mi momento para escapar.

En cuanto cierran la puerta de su compartimiento, yo salgo del baño sin hacer el menor ruido.

-(Uff eso ha estado muy cerca)- pienso y me relajo

- coff… coff.. disculpa Taita, ¿de dónde saliste?- me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas….


	4. Horarios y demás

-Oh Matt, eres tu (_que sorpresa_) estem… pues… estaba inspeccionando los baños porque emm… parte de mi trabajo como coordinadora es verificar que todo esté limpio y en orden (bien Tai, hasta que se te ocurre algo coherente)- Le sonrío.

-¿Y si están limpios?- me pregunta el rubio.

-Oh si, muy limpios-

-Bueno, entonces entraré-

-Muy bien… espera NO! (_No puedo dejar que descubra a Davis y a Brad, Davis es muy buen amigo y nose que pueda pasar si lo descubren haciendo cochinadas_) estemm… me acabo de acordar que hay una eeeenorme rata ahí dentro…- Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacía otra dirección.

-Pero me acabas de decir que estaba limpio-

-Si… limpio de suciedad… pero no de animales, tenemos que llamar a un exterminador, pero no te preocupes, yo le digo a tu tio, deja este asunto en mis manos, ¿si?-

-Eres muy extraña Taita, eso me gusta de ti- me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en juntar mis labios con los suyos, esa mirada me derrite, me hace sentir especial.

-Me siento halagada (_si fuera mujer definitivamente ya hubiera mojado mi calzón_) tu… también eres muy apuesto- me sale una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno, iré al baño de la planta de arriba- me da la espalda y se va – oh por cierto Taita, espero un buen horario – me guiña el ojo

-Dalo por hecho campeón- le guiño el ojo de regreso y una extraña sensación recorre mi estómago.

Regreso al baño para ver si Davis y su compañero ya han salido pero al entrar escucho gemidos de placer, lejos de salir estoy seguro que están fornicando.

-LOS ATRAPÉ COCHINOTES!- grito al abrir la puerta de su compartimiento de una patada y encontrarme a los chicos tal y como me los había imaginado, Brad de espaldas a Davis recibiendo una dosis de penetración.

-Co…co…coordinadora…. no es lo que usted piensa….- intenta decirme Davis mientras ambos se visten y acomodan la ropa rápida y torpemente.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso, los vi entrar muchachos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso aquí?, ¿no tienen vergüenza?-

-Por favor le rogamos no le diga al jefe, el nos correría al instante y necesitamos el trabajo- ruega Brad.

-No se preocupen chicos, no diré nada porque soy muy bueno… digo buena, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer aquí-

-Taita eres lo máximo- dice sonriente Davis y sale del baño

-Gracias coordinadora- me dice el rubio

-Espera antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo – lo interrumpo- no estoy deforme, ¿ok?-

-Lo siento mucho (_que vergüenza que haya escuchado eso_) –

-Ya vete a trabajar- Le digo y sale.

Al fin en mi lugar de trabajo y una vez abierto el restaurante, me relajo y comienzo a planear los horarios de los meseros.

-(_Veamos, pondré a Davis en el segundo piso… a Matt en la mañana, el mismo turno que yo… a Sora de noche… si…._ )-

Termino la planeación y público los horarios en los avisos donde todos puedan verlos, la clientela en el restaurante incrementa a como avanza el día y yo tengo que fungir como mesero cuando alguien tenga excesivo trabajo, en este caso Matt, que se había quedado en la planta inferior, justo donde hay más gente…

-Fue un día pesado, ¿no?- me pregunta el rubio de ensueño justo al cerrar el restaurante por la tarde.

-Sí, un poco, tienes suerte que te haya ayudado, nose que hubieras hecho sin mi-

-Que afortunado soy, ¿verdad?- y pone esa cara sexy usual al momento del coqueteo.

-coff…coff- interrumpe Sora- disculpa Taita acabo de ver publicados los horarios y vi que mañana me toca venir de noche y me gustaría saber la razón-

-Bueno cariño (_ya se había tardado en quejarse_) como sabrás el restaurante usualmente abre de noche y también se requiere personal a esas horas-

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy tonta, lo que quiero saber es porque yo- se puede apreciar cierta irritación en la voz de Sora.

-Porque….. Así es la vida, ¿contenta?- le sonrío con hipocresía.

Sora está a punto de lanzarme unas tremendas palabrotas pero Matt se percata e interrumpe.

-Tranquila Sora, recuerda que los horarios son rotativos, entonces vendrás en otros horarios otros días, ¿verdad Taita?-

-Claro (_jamás pienso darle gusto a esta fea)_ tu tranquila cariño –mi tono y cara de hipocresía hacen enfadar más a la castaña.

-Bien- se limita a decir, da la media vuelta y se va.

¿Qué harás esta noche? – me pregunta Matt y una nueva sensación recorre mi estomago, ¿será que me va a invitar a salir?, ¿será que me ama?

-Nada- le contesto

-Bueno, los chicos y yo nos reuniremos en mi casa a pasar un rato tranquilo nadamás, no te había dicho nada porque salió de improviso y pues me preguntaba si querías venir-

-Encantado… digo encantada de ir-

Bien, entonces te espero en mi casa a las 8 en punto, por cierto ¿sabes donde vivo?-

-Sí, (_claro que se dónde vives, eres el amor de mi vida, duh_) no te preocupes, yo sabré llegar-

-Bien, te espero- se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sale.

Llego a mi casa, me desarreglo, me baño y luego me vuelvo a arreglar esta vez procurando parecer más atractiva, las mujeres comunes así suelen hacerlo, se ven bien en cualquier ocasión, pero en una fiesta se ven fenomenales.

-Hey, llegaste, pasa- Me dice Matt al abrirme la puerta de su casa.

El ambiente en el lugar de tranquilo no tiene nada, hay mucha gente, a la cual la mayoría no conozco, están bebiendo alcohol y ya hay gente borracha haciendo tonterías.

-¿Esto te parece tranquilo?- le pregunto casi gritando pues la música a todo volumen no deja escuchar a nadie.

-Bueno, admito que está un poco descontrolado el asunto, pero es que mis padres salieron de vacaciones y quise aprovechar- por la forma de hablar del rubio, es obvio que ya lleva algunas cervezas ingeridas. -¿te he dicho que te me haces muy atractiva?- me dice y se acerca lentamente a mí.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, Matt está a punto de besarme, pero una voz gritando en medio de la casa llama la atención de todos…

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!... ¡TENEMOS DE INVITADA A NADAMÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE A LA NUEVA COORDINADORA DEL RESTAURANTE ISHIDA… TAITA YAGAMI!...- anuncia Sora, me señala y todo mundo pone la mirada en mi.

-Oh que amable Sora (_maldita ¿qué pretendes_?)-

-¿NO CREEN QUE SE MERECE UN BUEN RECIBIMIENTO? (¿_creíste que te ibas a quedar con mi Matt?, no lo creo_)- grita de nuevo y una enorme multitud se acerca hacía mi con una manguera, un embudo y una botella de tequila.

-COORDI…. COORDI… COORDI!…- grita la casa entera y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sujeto por dos personas, la manguera ya estaba en mi boca.. y por ella pasaba el tequila….


	5. La Fiesta Tranquila

Todo está borroso, hay mucha gente pero yo no veo nada, hay música y ruido pero yo no escucho nada, ni siquiera sé si estoy de pie o tirado en el suelo, ese maldito tequila me ha hecho estragos, creo que estoy en aprietos…

-Ven conmigo Taita…-

Alguien me sostiene de pie y me llave a otro lado de la casa más iluminado, no puedo distinguir quién es ni donde estoy…

-Bebe esto- me dice el chico dándome un vaso de vidrio.

-¿Ques sto? _(¿qué carajo estoy diciendo?)_ – no puedo coordinar mis pensamientos con mis palabras.

-Bébelo, te vas a sentir mejor, confía en mí-

No tengo idea de quién es, pero no tengo otra opción así que bebo lo que me dio, no pasan ni 10 segundos cuando me pongo a vomitar como loco en el suelo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – me pregunta el chico cuando termino de vomitar.

-Sí, gracias Davis- la verdad es que si me sentía mucho mejor, de hecho me sentía bien.

-Bueno tu me ayudaste en el restaurante, así que ahora me tocó ayudarte a ti, estamos a mano ¿no?- me pregunta mientras me da la mano para levantarme del suelo. –

-Bien- le respondo y voy al lavabo de la cocina, lugar en donde estábamos, para lavarme la boca.- por cierto ¿Qué me diste a beber?-

-Leche- me contesta mientras trapea mi vomito del suelo.

Una vez limpia la cocina y mi boca, salimos de la cocina y entramos de nuevo a la ruidosa fiesta.

-Supongo que ya te vas a tu casa- me dice Davis mientras yo busco a alguien con la mirada.

-Claro que no, es hora de mi venganza-

Me alejo de Davis y busco como loco a Sora y a Matt pero no los puedo ver por ningún lado, lo que me hace pensar que están juntos, luego de media hora de búsqueda (la casa de Matt es grande) veo a Joley y me acerco-

-Hola coordinadora ¿Cómo se la está pasando?- me sonríe muy amistosamente.

-Me puedes tutear Joley, no me tengas tanto respeto, por cierto ¿has visto a Matt o a Sora?-

-Los vi hace como 10 minutos cerca de la lavandería, pero nose si sigan allá-

-Eres una buena chica Joley, gracias-

Corro o eso intento, porque entre tanta multitud es difícil hacerlo y me acerco a la lavandería, veo que la puerta está abierta, así que entro silenciosamente, dentro escucho gemidos tras una cajas de cartón que hay en un rincón, estoy casi seguro que son ellos, que la maldita Sora se está revolcando con mi rubio…

-AJA! TE TENGO MALDITA ZORRA!- grito al asomarme tras la cajas –

-Coo… coo.. coordinadora… - dice un rubio.

-Ay no! ¿Otra vez ustedes?- digo al descubrir que los que estaban tras las cajas no eran Matt ni Sora, sino Davis y Brad en pleno acto sexual.

-Hola Taita, gusto en verte de nuevo- me saluda Davis sonrientemente sin importarle siquiera la situación en la que estaba.

-Sigan con lo suyo, tengo cosas que atender- salgo rápidamente de la lavandería y estoy seguro que cada vez hay más gente en la fiesta, me muevo con mucha dificultad entre la gente.

-Taita, ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta un chico que casualmente me acabo de topar en la multitud.

-Hola Erick – le contesto al gemelo de Brad

-Oye, ¿de casualidad has visto a mi hermano?, no lo logro encontrar por ningún lado-

-(_Si, está teniendo relaciones anales con Davis en la lavandería_) no, no le he visto Brad, suerte con tu búsqueda – le doy una palmadita en el hombro e intento seguir mi camino.

-Taita, espera, ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo a otro lado?- Alza la ceja

-¿A qué otro lado?-

-A algún lugar más privado, tú sabes –

-No, nose-

Erick se me acerca y me susurra al oído…

-Oh vamos Taita, te va a gustar lo que vas a ver, pero más lo que vas a sentir- me toca un seno.

En realidad me excita mucho la idea, jamás alguien me había coqueteado así y si el seno fuera real estoy seguro que estaría más excitado aún, pero se supone que soy una señorita decente y mi sed de venganza es mayor…

-Aléjate de mi maldito acosador (_si… esto debe funcionar_)- lo empujo con delicadeza.

-Oh vamos- dice mientras se pone tras mío y me abraza como tratando de arrastrarme. Puedo sentir su paquete.

-Que no!- y en solo movimiento me libero de él y le doy un golpe en la cara que lo derriba al instante.

Algunas de las personas que están alrededor miran pero ignoran la situación, es de esperarse pues todo mundo está alcoholizado, un chico tirado no es la gran cosa, pero tengo que ser cuidadoso, se supone que soy una señorita y no tengo tanta fuerza física.

Continúo mi búsqueda sin éxito así que me siento en una silla de la sala junto a un ebrio inconsciente y Joley.

-¿Como le ha ido Taita?, perdón ¿Cómo te ha ido Taita? – me pregunta con esa misma sonrisa sincera que lleva siempre.

-Pues mal, no logro encontrarlos- y hago muecas

-Oh, pues según Cody los vio entrar a la recamara de Matt-

-Claro! _(¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Tai? ¿Por qué carajo no empezaste por ahí?)_ Eres grandiosa Joley, gracias -

Luego de pisar a dos ebrios caídos, empujar a 10 personas y que me toquetearan como teclado de computadora entre la multitud, logro dar al cuarto de Matt, abro solo un poco la puerta y asomo un ojo por la pequeña franja…

-Vamos Matt, no seas penoso, tócalos- dice Sora que está frente a Matt con la blusa levantada y los senos al aire.

-sfjnsfbghbaf – contesta Matt

El rubio está casi inconsciente por lo que no reacciona ante la petición de Sora.

-(_Tengo que quitar a esta zorra de mi Matt, ¿pero que hago?...oh ya se!_)-

Corro hacia donde están 3 chicos musculosos medio ebrios.

-Hola chicos, ¿quieren divertirse un poco?- les digo provocativamente

-Claro nena- me contesta uno de ellos y se me acerca.

-Conmigo no, verán.. hay una chica en una recamara de allá que quiere acción está noche y me mandó a buscar galanes como ustedes para que la ayuden, ¿la ayudan?- les guiño un ojo

-¿Es guapa?- me pregunta otro.

-Claro (_claro que no_)-

Los 3 se miran entre ellos y asienten con la cabeza, yo los guio hasta el cuarto de Matt..

-En cuanto abra la puerta ustedes van y se lanzan contra ella ¿ok?, yo sacaré al chico con el que está ahora para que no les estorbe… uno… dos… tres…- abro la puerta y los 3 se lanzan contra Sora que afortunadamente aún tenía los senos descubiertos, entro y saco rápidamente a Matt sin prestar atención a los gritos de la castaña, por fortuna el rubio aún puede caminar, lo llevo por el pasillo hasta entrar en otra habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro y nos recostamos en la cama.

Estar en la cama con él, acostados sin hacer movimientos es como una experiencia espiritual, casi creo estar en el cielo…

-¿Taita? ¿Eres tú?- dice de repente y me toca la cara y el cabello con su mano.

-Si Matt ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, que bueno que eres tú- repentinamente se pone arriba de mi y estamos cara a cara y cuerpo a cuerpo mirándonos fijamente.

Lo que siento es indescriptible, siempre había soñado con un momento así y ahora que estoy aquí con él es como un sueño, no me lo puedo creer, solo una cosa hará que este momento sea perfecto y está a punto de ocurrir, sus labios se acercan a los míos lentamente, mi corazón no puede más... estamos a punto de besarnos…si…. y se detiene abruptamente.

-¿Matt?- le pregunto al ver la palidez en su cara - ¿estás bien?

Se levanta rápidamente y corre hacía el baño de la habitación a vomitar, vomitar y vomitar, lo ayudo a pararse, a limpiarse y lo acomodo en la cama para que duerma, yo con un poco de desilusión decido irme a casa…

-Espera… - me dice justo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación – quédate conmigo-

-Pero Matt (_pídemelo de nuevo y voy corriendo_)-

-Por favor- me dice y acepto.

Admito que aunque me hubiera gustado haberlo besado, el estar ahí acostado a su lado y abrazados es una experiencia fantástica, aunque peligrosa dada mi situación, al cabo de unos minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

Al amanecer me levanto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara, son las 7 am. Abro la llave del lavabo y hace un ruido muy fuerte, lo que despierta a Matt que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Taita eres tú?- grita

-Si Matt soy yo- le contesto y noto algo espantoso, el liquido que relaja gargantas de Izzy que me tomé ayer… ya perdió efecto.

-¿Tai?-


	6. El Regalo

-¿Tai?- pregunta Matt y abre la puerta del baño

Yo solo sonrío y finjo la voz tratando que parezca de mujer…

- Pero que cosas dices Matt (_no hables, no hables, ay esto no suena como mujer_) mi voz suena rara porque pesqué un refriado anoche, que horrible-

Matt se me queda viendo fijamente, no tengo idea si me cree o no…

- Por un momento estaba seguro que era Tai el que estaba aquí, pero creo aún quedan restos de alcohol en mi cuerpo y me hacen escuchar cosas raras, además admito que extraño a Tai y pues como tu eres su prima…. Creo que mi cerebro relacionó todo, ¿qué curioso verdad? – se toca la cabeza y sonríe con ingenuidad.

-siii que cosas tan extrañas (_huye Tai, huye_) pero te dejo porque en un rato más entramos a trabajar, entonces te veo después, ¿si?, adiós.- sin dejar que el rubio dijera algo más salgo de la habitación para encontrarme con las consecuencias de la fiesta por toda la casa, hay gente ebria tirada por todos lados, envases, comida y demás cosas, definitivamente le va a costar arreglar todo esto a Matt, salgo de la casa no sin antes pisarle la mano a un gordo ebrio que estaba en la sala y corro a toda velocidad hacía mi hogar.

-Buenos días- saludo al llegar al restaurante luego de haberme duchado, cambiado y por supuesto haberme tomado la sustancia que me dio Izzy.

-Buenos días- me saluda Matt con notorios signos de cansancio – Te oyes mucho mejor- me dice y me sonríe

-Sí, tomé un medicamento super potente en mi casa, tu eres el que se ve fatal-

-La verdad me siento un poco mal, pero no importa, el trabajo es el trabajo- me sonríe de nuevo y hace que mi corazón enamorado se detenga por un momento.- Por cierto, en verdad siento mucho todo lo sucedido anoche, no quise faltarte al respeto, estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol…

-No importa- lo interrumpo – no te preocupes, realmente no pasó nada (_aunque me hubiera encantado)_

Lo dejo con sus quehaceres y me voy a sentar a mi escritorio, cierro un poco los ojos y suspiro, me siento muy cansado, no pude dormir lo suficiente y me duele un poco la cabeza.

Luego de cinco minutos abro los ojos y a la vez abro uno de los cajones de mi escritorio donde guardo los lápices y me encuentro con algo inusual. Una pequeña cajita cuidadosamente envuelta con un moño rojo que tiene una tarjetita con un mensaje grabado:

"_Gracias por hacerme pasar tan inolvidable noche" _

Abro la cajita y me encuentro con un hermoso collar de plata que sin dudarlo me pongo.

-(_No puedo creer que Matt se haya tomado la molestia, no, más bien no puedo creer que anoche haya sido tan especial para él, realmente no pasó nada_) –

No puedo evitar reír tontamente y soñar despierto en cómo sería una boda con él, obviamente los dos usaríamos un traje negro y nos veríamos tan sexys, obviamente más el que yo….

-Taita- me interrumpe una voz gruesa frente a mi escritorio.

-señor Ishida, dígame-

-¿sabes tú porque Matt está tan desganado hoy?- me pregunta curiosamente.

-Ammmm no señor Ishida, no tengo ni idea- miento.

-Hoy todo el mundo actúa raro, es como si se hubieran ido de fiesta anoche… pero bueno… siga con lo suyo… por cierto lindo collar.-

-Gracias- me sonrojo con gran felicidad y se va aún extrañado.

Durante todo el día no puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, realmente estoy feliz, estoy logrando mi objetivo mucho antes de lo planeado, estoy conquistando a Matt.

-Muy bien chicos ya es hora de que nos vayamos el primer turno- les digo a todos.

-Ya era hora, estoy muerto y aún tengo que llegar a limpiar mi horrenda casa- me dice Matt agobiado y se apoya en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿Harías eso por mi?- me mira de nuevo fijamente con esa mirada suya que derrite.

- Claro que si -

Dejamos todo listo para el siguiente turno y salimos rumbo a casa del rubio que estaba tal y como la había visto en la mañana a excepción de los ebrios. A pesar de nuestro malestar físico nos dimos a la tarea de dejar completamente limpio el lugar, lo que nos llevo toda la tarde.

-Ya está oscuro afuera- me dice al entrar a la casa luego de haber dejado la última bolsa de basura en el jardín.

-Sí, creo que ya me tengo que ir-

-No, no te puedes ir así nadamás, me ayudaste mucho y te mereces un premio, vamos a cenar-

Matt me lleva a la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena, yo solo lo observo con especial atención, el aroma de la comida combinado con su persona es como un orgasmo en mi mente.

Cenamos silenciosamente y fuimos a la terraza a disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco veraniego.

-Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Tai, no cabe duda que son primos- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho? – Le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Sí, Tai es como parte fundamental de mi vida, es único y muy especial, su amistad es inigualable-

Hacemos una larga pausa en silencio mirando hacia el cielo y disfrutando del aire.

-Solíamos pasar aquí las tardes, mientras reíamos de cosas tontas- me dice con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

-Lo sé-

-¿Lo sabes? – me pregunta extrañado.

-Ammmm (_estúpido, siempre arruinando los momentos_) si, porque él me contó alguna vez… hehe…-

-Oh ¿el te ha contado mucho sobre mi?-

-Si, me ha dicho que eres un excelente amigo, que por ti siente cosas que no había sentido con nadie más, que eres esa persona que había estado esperando por años, que los momentos a tu lado son incomparables, que nunca le gustaría estar lejos de ti.. (_Basta, te estás excediendo Tai_).. amm y cosas así.-

Matt se me queda viendo con asombro

-¿En verdad dijo todo eso?-

-Sí, algo así-

-Wow- dice y nos introducimos en otra larga pausa mientras miramos el cielo.

Matt voltea, y nos quedamos viendo cara a cara, mis ganas de besarlo son excesivas, estoy temblando de puro nervio, nose que hacer….

-Por cierto, gracias por el collar- digo tratando de introducir el tema de ambos.

-¿Cuál collar?- me pregunta curioso

-Este collar- y le señalo el collar de plata que tengo puesto.

-Qué bonito, ¿pero porque me das las gracias?-

-¿Cómo que porque? tu me lo regalaste-

-No sé de qué me hablas Taita-

-¿Tú no pusiste este collar en el cajón de mi escritorio con una nota?-

-No, yo no fui… -


	7. Admirador

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable Tai?- me reprocha severamente Izzy

Luego de ayudar a Matt con la limpieza de su casa y que me dijera que él no había sido el que me dio el collar, fui a casa de Izzy a tratar de esclarecer un poco las cosas, aunque en realidad el solo me regaña por el incidente con su líquido para la garganta…

- Nunca lo pensé, no creí que me fuera a quedar dormido ahí-

- (_Que raro que no pienses las cosas_) Ay Tai, si todo esto se descubre te vas a meter en un enorme lío- me dice con resignación.

- Relájate Izzy, lo que importa ahora es averiguar quién me dio este collar-

-Si no fue Matt ¿qué importa quien haya sido? ¿Al que quieres es a él, no?-

-Sí, pero ¿apoco no te daría curiosidad? Mira lo hermoso que es- le apunto el collar que aún llevo puesto.

-Eres un tonto Tai, espero que realmente logres lo que quieres al final de todo este asunto-

Izzy me entrega una nueva dosis de líquidos y me voy a descansar a mi casa, mi mente no deja de darme vueltas mientras intento dormir, ¿Quién me habrá dado el collar? Y ¿cómo es posible que ya hubiera tenido algunas ocasiones de besar a Matt y aún no lo haya hecho?, luego de algunos minutos me quedo completamente dormido.

- Buuuuuuenos días! – grito con entusiasmo al llegar al restaurante puntual al día siguiente, la verdad es que me había levantado con muy buen humor.

- Buenos días Taita- Me saludan Joley y Davis que estaban en el piso principal, lo cual es raro ya que ese lugar le corresponde a Matt.

Joley me mira con ojos extraños y perdidos casi da miedo y Davis está nervioso, quiere aparentar lo contrario pero su cuerpo lo delata, muere de nervios por alguna razón.

- Davis ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Ammmm… si ¿Po.. por qué lo preguntas Taita? – muestra una risita tonta.

- No lo sé, te ves un poco raro el día de hoy – me le quedo viendo intimidatoriamente y logro que se ponga más nervioso aún – tranquilo muchacho – le digo, le doy una palmada en la espalda y se relaja – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Matt?- pregunto a ambos.

- Está en la cocina, con su hermano – se apresura a decirme Joley y me sigue viendo con esa mirada que da miedo.

¿Su hermano? Ahora que lo pienso no me había hablado de T.k, no he sabido donde ha estado en lo que va de las vacaciones…

-Gracias Joley- le sonrío y me doy marcha hacía la cocina.

Al llegar me encuentro con El sr. Ishida, Matt, T.k y Sora platicando cómodamente en plena área de cocción.

-Taita, que bueno que llegas – me saluda el sr. Ishida – mira te presento a mi otro sobrino, el es T.k

- Hola mucho gusto – me saluda el chico rubio.

- El gusto es mío – le respondo.

T.k es gran amigo de mi hermana Kari, aunque no tengo una gran relación con el, nos llevamos bien, llegamos a jugar videojuegos en casa de Matt y hasta fútbol en la escuela….

-T.k, ella es Taita, es prima de Tai y Kari – añade Matt

- Oh ¿en serio?, no recuerdo que Kari me contara de alguna prima – se me queda viendo fijamente.

- Pues verás….. no tengo una gran comunicación con ella, me llevo mejor con Tai porque somos de la edad… hehe (_bien Tai_)..-

- Oh ya veo –

Todos nos quedamos viendo por un momento…

- coff… coff…- tose e interrumpe dramáticamente Sora

Por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba ahí presente, la última vez que la vi fue cuando le eché a los 3 ebrios y ya no supe más de ella, de hecho toda la semana le había puesto el turno de noche por lo que no suponía verla hasta la próxima semana…

-Oh.. bueno Taita para que estés enterada, mi sobrino T.k forma parte ahora del equipo de cocina y la coordinadora del área será la señorita Takenouchi –

¿QUÉEE? Así que ascendieron a la maldita zorra está! Por eso está a esta hora hoy…

- Así es Taita, ahora somos iguales y tenemos el mismo horario – me mira desafiantemente.

- No, lo siento Zorra… perdón Sora pero te falta mucho para ser como yo, no es lo mismo ser coordinadora de meseros que de cocineros – Aunque en mi mente no logro encontrar las diferencias entre uno y otro tengo que defenderme de alguna manera.

Sora estaba a punto de decirme algo pero es abruptamente interrumpida por el sr. Ishida…

- …. Bueno chicos ya que está todo aclarado, es hora de abrir-

- Vamos Matt, yo te ayudo – le digo y lo tomo del brazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a la castaña que se quedó en la cocina. – No sabía que tu hermano estaba aquí – le comento mientras abrimos las puertas del local.

- No lo estaba, ¿recuerdas que mis padres no estaban y por eso pude hacer la fiesta en mi casa?, bueno el se había ido con ellos, pero regresaron hoy en la madrugada-

- Ok – le digo y le regalo una sonrisita coqueta.

Luego de abrir me dirijo a mi rincón de trabajo y me encuentro con un enorme ramo de flores en mi escritorio, es hermoso y tiene una nota:

"_No puedo dejar de pensarte Taita, eres la razón de mi despertar"_

Es la misma letra de la nota pasada, ¿Quién es?, mi mente me carcome con esa duda, de nuevo mi mente vaga con la idea del matrimonio entre Matt y yo pero es obvio que es una ridiculez de mi parte ya que sé que él no fue quien dejo esto aquí, antes de sentarme decido ir al baño, entro a un cubículo y cierro la puerta, mi mente aún vaga sin sentido con ideas locas y de repente escucho una voz fuera… es una voz de hombre….

_-(¡Maldición!, me volví a meter al baño de hombres!)-_ es lo único que pienso y acerté, de lo estúpido que me dejo el último regalo y nota de mi admirador se me olvidó por completo entrar al baño de mujeres.

Pongo un ojo sobre la rendija y veo a Davis caminando de lado a lado por todo el baño, tiene un papel en la mano y sigue nervioso, está demasiado nervioso, ¿porqué?...

- Vamos Davis ten valor – se susurra a sí mismo, pero su voz es clara gracias a que el baño está silencioso – no, soy un cobarde, no le puedo decir…

- _(¿De qué habla?, ¿será el mi admirador secreto? ¿El habrá sido quien puso esos regalos en estos días?_) – pienso mientras no dejo de verlo caminar sin cesar.

-… no te va a aceptar Davis – se dice a sí mismo - … no te va a corresponder… esos regalos no sirven de nada…si lee esto será mi fin…-

Esas últimas palabras detonaron una bomba en mi mente, ese papel que tiene en la mano lo dice todo, si la obtengo podré saber si es el o no, abro la puerta del cubículo de golpe y el da un salto del susto, no le doy tiempo de analizar la situación y con un solo movimiento le quito el papel, lo abro y comienzo a leer…..


End file.
